justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Illusional Guy
|status = Alive |nationality = Italian |species = Humanoid illusion |gender = |location = Illu-43B |height = 182cm |weight = 65kg |eye_color = Inverted colors }} Cedric McTrasus, simply known as the "Illusional Guy", is a character who made an appearance in the Crack Dude, who set to come from an undiscovered planet with life full of illusions called Illu-43B and a character featured in the Tourney. Biography Early Life McTrasus was born on June 12 2000 in Illu-43B. Not much is known about the planet itself, but this was known as a planet "full of illusions", where some people, who acted like humans, were actually more of an illusion. It was also known to be his previous residence. It is 43 light years away from Earth. For 3 years, he was researching a lot about another planet with life: Earth. He found out that over 7.6 billion human lives where in there, and what it was to be like as a pure human. In this planet was built a Large Spaceship, the same spaceship where many robot soldiers had weapons like the Crystal Chaingun, the Dark Laser Rifle and the Light Laser Rifle. The robot soldiers said that this spaceship can let anybody go to any planet in just a few hours. On June 2018, McTrasus dropped himself to Earth with 3 other guys who were Flipped Mustache, Toilet Guy and Big Pupils, leading to a Luxury Mansion, which was the residence of Crack Ebolin, Roffo Ebolin and Semens Sender. The 3 guys wonder who these were, and they all introduced themselves to each other. They said that they are going to stay in the mansion for some time and temporarily live in there. Tourney Illusional Guy and Flipped Mustache decided to challenge Supersock on a Tourney match on June 23, 2019, at 6:00pm. Flipped Mustache tried fighting Supersock, but he stood no chance against him. Supersock easily electrocuted him, sucked him and threw him out of the match, eliminating him. However, Illusional Guy was basically fighting Supersock by using his special ability to be more invisible from Supersock's perspective. Supersock kept fighting him, but he could barely hit him. However, something unusual happened: because he was invisible and could easily hover around anywhere, he could even hover out of the match. He accidentally did so, and he eliminated himself, making Supersock win. Description Appearance He appears as a normal looking person, when it comes to shape. However, he is completely illusional, as he appears in inverted colors on colored backgrounds. He also wears a hat and an illusional suit. Personality He is the type of person who loves discovering life on other planets, to see how they are like. He also likes being an illusion and loves hiding and appearing on walls. Quotes *"Whatever you do, I can explore in 2D." *"Time to move to Earth." *"To be an illusion, you need to act like one." *"Who is this retarded looking human? (referring to Crack Ebolin)" Trivia * His favorite weapon is the Black & White. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tourney Category:Fandom